


Neville's Visit

by MissDizzyD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDizzyD/pseuds/MissDizzyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville visits St. Mungo's, hoping against hope that today will be the day... The day he gets his parents back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville's Visit

Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville was taking one of his regular trips to see his parents at the hospital. Nothing will have changed, he told himself, quashing the hope rising in him. It was always the same. But for some reason, today felt good. Something had shifted today. He walked over to his mother’s bedside and put his bunch of flowers there. She was playing absent-mindedly with a strand of her hair as he sat down next to her, the same as every other time.

“I’ve got a story today, Mum.” He said, his throat tightening already from unshed tears. “I’m afraid it’s not a completely happy story, but I have to tell it. I have to talk to someone. It’s been too long.”

And he launched into a detailed account of the Battle. The bloodshed, the drama, the curses flying past his head as he ran to help his friends, the pride he felt for the other DA members… the death and destruction all around him. It had been three years and he still remembered the glassy stare of the dead. They haunted his dreams. His face was streaked with tears as he reached his personal climax – the moment he pulled the sword from the Sorting Hat to kill Nagini. 

His mother was still braiding her hair when he finished. He added a single sentence to the end of his tale, glancing out of the window at a storm cloud to the South-West, an admission that he was almost ashamed of. 

“I just wish everything could have a happy ending, Mum.” He sighed. 

“Me too.” She said, out of the blue. “I’m proud of you, love.” 

His eyes lit up at this rare moment of lucidity from his mother. It gave him hope for a brighter future, until, of course, she handed him a sweet wrapper and started muttering to herself again about what was on her shopping list. 

A shopping list that Neville knew didn’t even exist.


End file.
